


Polworth at the Pub

by ChillyHollow



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/pseuds/ChillyHollow
Summary: Inspired by a short mention in Troubled Blood that Dave and Penny Polworth are coming to London and Dave wants to meet Robin.Happy Birthday, Robin Ellacott!
Relationships: Dave Polworth/Penny Polworth, Ilsa Herbert/Nick Herbert, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	Polworth at the Pub

The pub was a traditional one, with lots of dark wood and a variety of London beers and ales on tap he cared nothing about, but at least they had Doom Bar.It was starting to fill up, so maybe the food would be ok.Dave Polworth leaned against the back of his bar stool, watching the pub’s entrance.Cormoran Strike had arrived just now and was greeting Dave’s wife Penny and their old friend Ilsa Herbert.After clapping Dave on the shoulder Strike settled himself and his beer at the table next to the Polworths. Dave, Ilsa and Cormoran were the same age and had gone to school together in St. Maws, but Ilsa and Comoran lived in London now. Since Dave and Penny were visiting London for their older daughter’s birthday, they had decided to get together with their London-based friends for drinks and dinner at a pub near the AirBnB where the Polworths were staying.Ilsa’s husband Nick was on his way to the pub from the hospital where he worked and Cormoran’s business partner Robin Ellacott would be joining them shortly. 

Dave was on the lookout for Robin, whom he was curious to meet.He’d run into Ilsa’s husband multiple times over the years in St. Maws, but although he’d seen a few photos of Robin in the newspapers, he’d not met her in person.She’d never visited Cornwall that he was aware, but Strike’s aunt, uncle and sister all had told Polworth that they believed Strike would end up in a personal relationship with his business partner.Dave wondered how much of this was wistful thinking (Strike complained that married folk were avid and terrible matchmakers) and how much was a real possibility.He hoped to judge for himself tonight.He worried about Strike being alone, especially here in far-off London.Of course just any woman wouldn’t do.There had to be more to them than just looks, in Dave’s opinion, or Strike would lose interest.He wouldn’t settle for just anyone, even a real beauty, else he would have married the gorgeous but crazy Charlotte years ago.But even a besotted Strike hadn’t been that stupid.

Nick arrived and grabbed himself a beer.Dave was glad to see Nick.He was a runner, just like Dave was, although Dave went for ultra marathons and Nick was into shorter distances as he didn’t have the free time Dave had.They had a lot in common including a liking for making things with their hands.Dave approved of Nick who was a practical man even though he’d gone and got himself a medical degree.Ilsa had always liked the studious type, even back when they were all ten years old together.Nick was all right, though.Ilsa had picked well.

Dave wondered if he’d approve of Robin.He knew women didn’t care for him much.Dave didn’t mind about that —women were always a tribe apart —but if Strike was going to end up with this one, Dave wanted to know more about her.He hoped she wasn’t the beautiful and neurotic type Diddy always attracted.He fidgeted.She was late and Dave was impatient.He contented himself with studying the legs of the girl in the short black leather skirt who had just appeared and was getting herself a white wine at the bar.Nice figure on that one.He wasn’t wild about the blue streaks in her black hair but it was easy to overlook them since the bustier she wore under the blue jeans jacket was certainly showcasing creamy breasts nicely.Penny kicked him under the table.He turned his head toward her, looking innocent.“What?” he asked his wife.She gave him the evil eye, then continued talking to Ilsa about whatever women nattered on about.Dave ignored them both. He looked at his old friend Strike on his other side, who was studying the girl in the leather skirt with a connoisseur’s eye.“Bit young for you, isn’t she, Diddy?” 

“She’s older than she looks in that getup.”

“Wait?THAT’S your Robin?!I thought she was a blonde?”

“My partner, yes.She’s been doing undercover surveillance this afternoon in Chelsea, following a banker’s daughter to see if she’s getting in over her head with a fast crowd.”

Polworth looked at the girl in the very short skirt again.She was walking toward them, smiling at Strike who was smiling back, her white wine in one hand.Dave noticed she had a straightforward gray-blue gaze and darker blue fingernails that matched the streaks in her hair.Up close she did look older.And sexier.On the other side of the table, Ilsa was gaping.“Robin?”

“Hi, Ilsa.Like my new look?”Nick’s mouth had fallen open.Penny was looking disapproving.Strike was beaming with pride that his partner had fooled them all.Polworth threw back the last of his drink.“Diddy,” he thought.“You are so fucked.You lucky bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's Robin's birthday, I wanted to write something that showed how amazing she is, even to someone as clueless about the opposite sex as Dave Polworth.


End file.
